Outcast
by GottaLie
Summary: "I can feel the energy burning my skin as tears leak through my clenched eyes. I swore, then and there, I was never going back." Danny is stuck in a new world in a new body, but he won't let that stop him. He is determined to keep true to all his promises. All rights to respected owners. This is Transformers: Robots In Disguise. T - for violence. Genre might change.


My eyes traveled behind me, as I tried to see how far ahead of my attackers I was. The blasts barely missing me filled me in on the fact they were far too close. I tried to speed up, but ahead of me was a glowing light green portal. I couldn't stop, even if I wanted too. So, just like that, I was dragged into a brand new world of incoming disaster.

Stumbling upon trees is always a good thing, especially when they have the right colors. The next best thing is realizing that everything else looks normal around you too. The bad thing is when you are way taller and heavier than you were before. That always throws a wrench in my plans. Why? Well, the simple answer would be that something is wrong.

I have had many disasters in my life and I'm sad to say that discovering I've suddenly become a robot doesn't even surprise me. I stare down at my now metallic body. It was strange to see the sleek ebony legs beneath me that had white tires at where my heel would normally be. I shook my head and looked around. I wasn't sure where I was aside from a forest and it was clearly obvious to me that I should get used to my surroundings quickly because with my luck something would decide to attack me soon.

I stretched out my dark legs. They were rather interesting with green accents placed on my white three-clawed feet and on the end of the black fur-like spikes at the back of my calf. On my knee were two yellow lines with one red line in between. I quickly figured out how to use and balance on them.

Next, I stretched out my ebony arms. They also had those fur-like spikes with green accents, but they also had a black glass-like substance on them as well. My hands were white and my fingers are claw-like. I sighed and felt something hit the ground hard. I winced as I look behind me only to see a sleek ebony tail with a white tip. I rolled my eyes at the universe while mumbling a quiet "Really."

Now that I was stretched, balanced, and knew how to move, I wandered about the forest. Soon I heard voices nearby and, so, I crouched down in the shadowed grass. "Fixit, pull yourself together! Look that thing up in the database before it swings back around," a boy with brown hair orders to a robot that is just about his size.

"Ahh, okay! Ahh, let's see," the small orange robot responds. While the robot is somehow looking up the flying thing I looked up into the sky to get a better look at the thing. It looked somewhat like a bat, as it flew in front of the moon. Its metallic wings glinted in the light and I could just make out the blue color of the wing, when the orange robot began saying, "Oh! Oh! He's called Nightstrike. Nightstrike paralyzes his foe with a sonic scream that affects the cybertronian brain sphere center, forcing the bot to experience that which they're most afraid of. Heh. All the while Nightstrike leeches energon from his captive."

The robot, Fixit I believe the boy called it, looked very frightened. Apparently, this new information did not help Fixit feel any better about the situation. "Here he comes!" The boy announced. I raised my hands to my ears, hoping I could figure out how to drown out the sonic scream before Nightstrike released it. Nightstrike was getting closer and closer to the ground when suddenly the world went quiet.

I kept still not moving an inch so I could reverse what I did easily. I watched the boy dive under a vehicle, as Fixit was petrified in place. Nightstrike swooped down grabbing Fixit. Only a moment later a man came out of a cave. I winced as I saw that was Nightstrike's path and the man was taken just as Nightstrike reached him.

The boy started running towards the cave. I pressed my hands against my head while hoping that my hearing would come back and that I hadn't moved my hands an inch while watching a bat robot thing kidnap a person and a robot. "Dad! Dad! Okay, everybody, It's Russel to the rescue. All by myself," The boy, apparently named Russel announces while grabbing a flashlight on the ground. Then Russel traveled into the cave.

I watched the cave in thought and I knew my tail was swishing behind me. Should I follow Russel in? I was new to not only this location but my own body. I wasn't even sure I could help or use my powers. Russel would be in there all alone and unprotected. I hissed and went to follow the kid. I protect everyone.

I paused when I came upon my first fork in the cave. Maybe I could use smell if I turn my hearing off again. I mean, they always say your other senses get stronger when you don't have one. I placed my hand to the same point as earlier, while pressing down I thought of turning off my hearing, not wanting to risk doing one thing different and not getting the same result.

I slunk forward following the smell of either Russel or his dad. I spotted something blue in the corner of my eye. I tried to reach the usual cold of my core and was happy to feel it humming inside me. I used my powers, which was one of the few things I knew how to use for sure since coming to this place and let myself fade from view. Just a second later Nightstrike flew overhead and I quickly took chase.

The stupid bat robot led me straight to the boy and his father. Not only was there the two humans, but also a bunch of robots. Russel was hitting a rock against a blue cocoon while Nightstrike snuck up behind them. I crept up onto a pile of rocks to get a better view. By the time I was crouched on the rock, Nightstrike had started chasing Russel around the room. A beam of light caught my attention and so I turned my head to see where it came from. It came from the weapon in a yellow robot's hands as he freed a maroon spider robot.

Geeze, where ever I am there are a lot of different kinds of robots here. I watched the spider robot cross the room, until the rocks I was on moved. I looked under me to see the Nightstrike stuck. I almost gave myself away by snickering. Russel was catching his breath some little ways in front of the rocks. Suddenly I was sent through the air, along with the rock I was on. Maybe I should have been paying better attention.

I flipped in the air landing on my feet in the shadows, while the rock landed beside me. I looked around to see the father now running and the boy hacking away at a cocoon. The spider robot was at the door, right next to a paint bucket. The spider robot noticed it and threw it at Nightstrike. I smiled. That was a good throw. The bat robot had to get the paint off his eyes, and by the time he did the adult man was already by a hole in the ground. I looked back to the spider robot but he was already gone, or at least out of my sight.

I went back to look at how the human was doing and Nightstrike was still fishing for him. Not good. I leaped out from the shadows and punched the stupid bat robot in the face. He toppled onto the ground a few feet away. A growl ripped from my lips as I blocked his path to the human. I could see his mouth moving, but unfortunately, I can't read lips. So, I just continued to growl. I could feel my tail whipping about. Yeah, I will need to get better control of this new limb of mine.

I swear I saw him flinch, but then again I'm sure he would swear against it. Then something moved in my peripherals. I jumped to the other side of the hole. One side of me faced Nightstrike and the other side faced a bunch of robots. They could totally handle this. I looked down to see if the adult human was okay. I poked my nose down into the hole and saw the human back away. I tilted my head in confusion as he said something. Seriously, I am not good at reading lips… maybe I should learn when I get back to my world.

I'm pretty sure he is okay, but then again the only way to be sure would be to get him out of that hole. I backed up and looked around. A red robot was heading my way, along with one that sort of looked like a cop. It had the colors for it at least. The yellow robot and the giant green dinosaur robot were charging towards Nightstrike. Great, I so don't need this. I growled and all of a sudden I was surrounded by an ecto-energy shield. I looked at it with wide eyes. I hadn't meant to do that.

I was in big trouble if my powers had changed too… I was so sure they were the one thing I had a handle on. The two robots started hitting the shield, but it seemed to be holding up strong. I could slightly feel the energy coming from my core to make this shield, but it didn't seem to be wearing me out like it usually would. I sighed. Well, if I'm protected from here anyway I might as well help the man up. I looked down at the man one more time, before turning around and letting my tail drop, hitting the inside of the hole.

I waited like that for a few minutes, just watching the battle go on from inside my safe green bubble. The two robots from before were still trying to get in and the other two almost had Nightstrike beat. Finally, I felt a tug on my tail. I waited until I was sure there seemed to be the right amount of weight on it and then I yanked my tail up and towards me. I turned my head to watch the human still clinging to my tail. He looked alright, well maybe a little shaken, but fine.

I felt him let go and so I turned my whole body around to check him over better. His mouth was moving again and he was backing up. He tripped over a rock and fell flat on his bottom. Still, he seemed alright. I couldn't smell any blood, which is a great sign. I bumped my nose against one of his ankles… no quick pull back from pain, good. I checked the other and he flinched, moving the leg closer to himself. I looked around. Nightstrike was out and the white and blue robot was watching over him. Everyone else seemed to be trying to break the shield.

I was searching for the kid. He should be able to bandage up his father. Unfortunately, any path to him would be difficult with these robots here. I paced around the father, trying to think of a way to not only escape but help Russel's father. Said father was watching me nervously. I don't know why. it wasn't like I was going to attack him or something. The only thing I could think of doing is my ice powers, but with my powers acting up with this shield. I shook my head, too risky.

I looked back towards Russel, except he had moved. He was at my shield now, and he was talking. Yep, still can't read lips. I walked over and pressed my hand against the shield. I concentrated on making it create an arch there. It took longer than it usually would take me, but I got my archway. The boy rushed in and the arch collapsed. Oh well, it did its purpose. The boy was by his father's side and it seemed he was helping him up. The father stopped him and they were talking. Job well done. Now, to escape.

I placed my hand on the ecto-shield and concentrated on the ecto-energy running through it. Soon I could feel it beating in time with my pulse. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before I pushed my energy into it. I could feel the soft electricity move out through my hands to the shield, all the while knowing it was probably letting off a blinding green glow. Once I felt the electricity come back the shield disappeared all on its own. So, with that, I made a quick escape to the shadows. From there it was easy to call to my powers and slide away to freedom.

* * *

Author's Note: Be kind. A 2 Z


End file.
